The Ice Bucket Challenge
by Little.A.Granger
Summary: Tyson has just been nominated by another famous sports figure to take part in the ALS Ice Bucket Charity Awareness . This then starts off the chain in the beyblade industry. Preview: Then as the last syllable left his mouth, the female team manager tipped the big bucket of water over the champion. Seconds later, she was crying of laughter.
1. Tyson Granger

**The Ice Bucket Challenge.  
Tyson Granger.**

Standing there in his yellow t-shirt, dark jeans and red converse – Along with his famous trademark baseball cap on his head. The world champion set his sparkling teddy bear brown eyes upon the camera being aimed at him, awaiting for the old man (Grandpa) to stick up his thumb and give the signal its recording.

"Okay. Go little man."

Taking a deep breath into his lungs to brace himself for what was about to happen, the Japanese male smiled brightly about the fact he'd be in the spotlight once more. "Well, I'd like to thank _Usain Bolt _for my ice bucket nomination." Tyson paused to remind himself mentally who he was going to choose.

Meanwhile in the corner of the cameras view, was a brunette female with a big devilish grin upon her peached lips. "Hehe." Hilary chuckled under her breath. It was a fine summers day without a cloud in the sky and the heatwave breeze brushed amongst their skin – _A fine time to tip ice cold bucket of water over someone._

"I'm going to nominate, Max Tate, Kai Hiwatari and Tala Valkov. You have twenty four hours guys."

Then as the last syllable left his lefts, the female team manager tipped the big bucket of water over the champion; with a shiver of joy thriving through her thin figure. Seconds later, she was crying with laughter.

"HOLY HELL!" The Dragoon holder gasped in shock before moving around like a numb Sloth, gluing his hands to his cold yellow soaked t-shirt. _Now I have a good idea how the people on Titanic felt_ – Tyson thought to himself. "Oh thats cruel!"

"Don't forget its for charity guys. ALS!" Hilary leaned in the cameras view and smiled. "Donate!"

**xXx**

**A/N**: Thanks so much for my girls for the encouragement of writing this up! You all know who you are ;) The meeting on Skype hehe. (**Lady-Of-Reecia, MarchellV, GracefulAmaryllis & ShortBusHero**). It means a lot to me. But as for the _Usain Bolt_ nominating Tyson; I obviously had to pick someone who was into sports and he was the first person who came into mind xD. Crazzy and funny, I know. I personally haven't been nominated yet, but I know the days are counting down until my friends start doing it!

These are a small little series I will be writing up!  
Please show your support for the _ALS_ charity!  
Lots Of Love: **XOAnn13OX.**

**P.S: To my closest friends; if I get nominated – You better watch yo asses xD.**


	2. Tala Valkov

**The Ice Bucket Challenge;  
Tala Valkov.**

A heavy sigh left the red haired Russian as he walked outside into summer kissed weather. Wearing just a black tank top and his jogging bottoms, the pale Blitzkrieg leader had all his flesh on display; only because he has just finished his gym work out to keep in shape.

"Lets get this over with." He snarled at the camera man, who was clearly loving every minute of this ALS challenge. "You better quit laughing or I'll nominate you."

"I'm laughing at the fact Tyson nominated you." Bryan chuckled holding the camera, which was shaking. "Okay, ready? Action!"

Standing behind the Worlborg holder, was his broad blond haired teammate holding a huge bucket of water that was plastered with ice. It sent a shiver down Tala's spine to think that within a couple of seconds he'll be wearing this.

"Okay, well." He placed his hands together to try and sooth his tensing muscles. "As you all have probably noticed, I was nominated last night by Tyson Granger. Thanks for that by the way."

Bryan then once again began to laugh silently and encouraged the camera to wobble once more. This moment was pure gold to him and he knew that once Kai had watched this, he'll be wetting himself too! His Ex-captain screaming like a girl.

"I would just like to say I have donated to the charity ALS and I'm going to nominate…."

A frown appeared over Spencer's face. "You donated? You never told us that." He stated.

"Yes. Funnily enough I dont have to tell you everything I do with my life." Tala took a deep breath before continuing what he wanted to say. "I would like to nominate; Bryan, Mystel and Brooklyn. You guys have twenty four hours…Is that right?"

But before anyone had the mercy to answer the nervous Valkov, the blond haired teammate poured the water over him. "Yea, that was right." Spencer grinned in a devilish manner and dropped the bucket to the concrete ground.

"UH! FUCK!" Tala screeched and walked around the hotel garden while shaking the water off him. His red hair flattered and his muscles tensed so much they look like they could have burst. "What a stupid idea!"

Bryan then wiped a tear of laughter from his eye as he turned the camera off.

**xXx**

**A/N:** Thank you to those of you who have reviewed! **MarchellV, xXxCometxXx & GracefulAmaryllis.** You guys rule! Plus, I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far! Thanks for your support and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter just as much. Lots of Love **XOAnn13OX**.

P.S: WHO shall I do next?!


	3. Kai Hiwatari

**The Ice Bucket Challenge;  
Kai Hiwatari.**

Due to a large demand from a variety of people (fangirls, fans, celebrities and friends), the Hiwatari had no choice but to take part in this pointless event to raise money. Not only did he consider the counter weight argument for wasting water and time – He bit down on his lower lip and closed his eyelids.

"Its rolling Kai. So whenever you are ready buddy." Max smiled at his blue haired captain. "It'll be over before you know it."

Holding the bucket of water over him; the world champion who was now taller than his older rival had a cheeky grin glued to his wide mouth; this moment had finally came around! Thank you fans!

"Don't forget Kai. You also have to pay a large fee for delaying this nomination." Tyson added in a slightly know it all tone – That irritated the Dranzer holder. "You better get that cheque book of yours out."

Rei felt his heart skip a beat, everyone knew this wasn't going to go well with Tyson pouring the water over his head. "Let him do this at his own pace Tyson. Give him some space." He pointed out, wanting things to go smoothly.

"Urgh fine. Jeez he's slower than

"This is bullshit." Kai mumbled in a foul mood and opened his eyelids to reveal his fiery crimson eyes at the camera lens. "Thank you EVERYONE for the nomination. As you can see, I am thrilled."

Max felt his eyes widen and a laugh began to tickle the back of his throat. But he swallowed it forcefully and coughed. The tension in the atmosphere was too much right now for anyone to not find this funny.

"No, he really is thrilled." Tyson sniggered. "Write out the cheque Kai."

An impatient growl left the champions dry mouth as he pulled out his cheque book from his baggy purple trouser pockets and reached out to the side of him to receive a pen from Hilary. "Right. You've got my money. Now for my nominations…." Kai skidded the filled out cheque book along the floor along with the pen to make sure it didn't get wet.

"Please nominate Ming-Ming." Kenny crossed his fingers; the thought of her receiving ice cold water over her outfit soon brought out fantasies in the innocent males mind.

"I nominate Johnny, Michael, and Ian." The Bladebreaker leader then took a deep breath as he registered the sound of the Granger fiddling with the bucket above his head. _This is it_ – Kai rolled his eyes and felt his body tense at the thought of how cold this is going to be. "I hate you Tyson."

"Oooh." Max finally burst out laughing.

**SPLASH!**

Within a split second; the ice cold water flushed over the Hiwatari, flattening his blue spikes, running the face paint on his face and soaking into his designer clothes. Not a single word left Kai's throat as he couldn't think straight right now, he was too cold! The beyblader was used to heat.

Instead, his actions spoke louder than his words. The Russian removed his t-shirt and threw it at the laughing Dragoon holder in frustration – To reveal what fangirls would scream about, a muscular toned glossy body.

That's when Rei turned the camera off.

**xXx**

**A/N:** Well, Kai has now done his ice bucket challenge xD I hope he doesn't get in to too much of a mood with us all for nominating him. Thanks for the reviews and feedback guys – You are amazing!

So the question is – **Who shall I do next!?**

**Lots of love XOAnn13OX.**


	4. Mariah Wong

**The Ice Bucket Challenge;  
Mariah Wong.**

Adjusting her side fringe in the reflection of the lake lazily shifting by – the hour-glass figured female beyblader took a deep breath and shrugged. "What's the point in doing my hair? You boys are just going to chuck a bucket of water over me anyways." Mariah folded her toned arms and turned around to look at the White Tigers and her crush (Rei).

The weather summer weather in China today was very merciful for the youthful teens as they all prepared themselves for this viral video to be filmed. Rei was once again filming and Gary was holding the bucket effortlessly in his broad arms.

"Are you ready Mariah?" Rei smiled warmly and aimed the camera at the beyblade beauty.

"I hate you for nominating me." Mariah joked and watched the Drigger holder wink at her teasingly.

Immediately her cheeks began to flare up with a vicious burn – _if only their career wasn't standing so much in the way of their desires and dreams. _But the stubborn and proud girl closed her eyelids and shuck off the weakness. She was ready to do her deed for charity!

"Remember Mariah, don't swear and nominate three other people." Her older brother Lee hinted and turned his attention to the camera man. "What's with your face?"

Kevin tilted his head and Rei bit down on his lower lip. _This was going to be interesting indeed!_

"Great choice of clothing Mariah." Kevin giggled and then slapped his forehead.

"Whaaa….. What's wrong with it?" She then ignored them and opened her narrowing pupils over to the camera. "Hello guys! As you all know, my name is Mariah and I'd like to thank you Rei for nominating me. I'd like to nominate Mystel, Emily and Lee."

That joyful act for the camera didn't last long.

Gary watched his captain nod a confident yes and then he poured the ice cold water over the pink haired beyblader.

Instantly a breathless gasp filled the air in the White Tigers training ground and the sound of laughter left Kevin's throat.

"Oh God that's cold!" Mariah screeched and ran her hand through her side fringe to push it out of her eyes. The summer sun just couldn't heat the girl up fast enough to make her relax, especially when her skin flared with goosebumps and glossed. "Rei get me a towel! NOW!"

Lee rolled his eyes and smiled warmly. "You heard the girl." The broad powerful beyblader added.

But it seemed Rei wasn't listening, his caramel innocent eyes were focusing on the female white t-shirt – it was going see through! And you could acknowledge the points of the edge of her bra.

"REI I'M NOT GOING TO ASK AGAIN!"

**xXx**

**A/N:** I added a girl xD Lets get some girl power! I have to admit, I found this chapter a little weird to write up due to the fact I never write about the female Beyblade characters very much *Gasps*. But ta-dah. Thanks for the support to my friends and fans on this story, I'm so grateful. But it's up to you who the next beyblader should be written up – So comment below or message me who you'd like to read next! Lots of Love **XOAnn13OX**.

**P.S!** I'm now accepting – What The Beybladers think of you requests! Check out the forum on my profile page.


	5. Michael Parker

**The Ice Bucket Challenge.  
Michael Parker.**

The over confident captain then set his eyes at the camera that was blinking a red light at him. He was never this nervous about anything, but for the first time ever, the words just couldn't leave his drying throat.

Right now, he'd rather drink that water in the bucket than pour it over himself.

"Oh cut. Michael talk damn it." Eddie snapped, losing his patience as he was the one who was holding the heavy bucket full of water over his best friends head. "It's not that hard, just nominate three people and say what you're doing."

The American strawberry blonde rolled his eyes. "You know what. I'm going to give this a twist." Letting his true colours show the moment the camera was switched off, the jock removed his heavy jacket and his white t-shirt.

Standing there to let the warm summer breeze brush over his toned muscular figure – the All Starz leader was finally ready to take on this dare.

"Oh here he goes." Emily huffed not impressed. "Oh by the way, I'm not pressing the button again, so it was recording this whole time."

"Aha, I bet the girls are screaming now." Rick smirked cockily. "Their parents will think it's a porno. Remove your trousers too."

Michael perked up and tensed his figure. "Oh you'd love that wouldn't you." He snapped at his teammate and took a deep breath.

Now was his time to shine.

"Hello guys and welcome to my ice bucket nomination. Thanks to whoever nominated me, yes there was more than one person." He paused to laugh faintly as Eddie by was aiming where to pour the water. "But now I'd like to nominate Julia, Max and Eddie."

"Trust him to nominate a girl." Emily smiled faintly and nodded at the tall basketball fan to make the move. "Do the honours."

"She's so loving this…"

The sentence never finished leaving the All Starz captains lips as the ice cold water invaded his warm skin. His hair soaked and his cap fell off his head to float down the small stream of water heading to the nearest train on the American grounds.

"Ooooh! Look at his sorry ass." Eddie laughed and patted his captains back. "You okay buddy?"

"Okay? Phoah man!" Michael gasped and laughed faintly. His skin at this point was swormed with goose bumps and the hairs on his skin couldn't raise fast enough to help warm him up.

But to show he'd still got his cool, the strawberry blond tall male rubbed the ice cold wetness on his skin seductively. "Now Rick, about that porno." He winked sarcastically before making everyone laugh.

The camera then switched off.

**xXx**

**A/N:** Thanks so much for your patience's guys! University has really taken its toll on me now – for days I've had the headache none stop because it's back to running around xD. Honestly, I do feel guilty for not updating as fast as I did in the summer, but when Christmas arrives it will all go back to normal! But! Let me know what you thought with a review or message :). Lots of love **XOAnn13OX aka Little-A-Granger**.


End file.
